Faraon I/22
Rozdział dwudziesty drugi Pobyt w nomesie Aa tak zmęczył następcę tronu, że dla odpoczynku i zebrania myśli kazał zaprzestać wszelkich uroczystości na swoją cześć i zapowiedział, aby w czasie podróży ludność nigdzie nie występowała z powitaniami dla niego. Orszak książęcy dziwił się, nawet trochę gorszył. Ale rozkaz został wykonany i Ramzes znowu odzyskał nieco spokojności w życiu. Miał teraz czas do musztrowania żołnierzy, co było jego najmilszym zajęciem, i mógł nieco skupić zwichrzone myśli. Zamknięty w najodleglejszym kącie pałacu, książę począł zastanawiać się: o ile spełnił rozkazy ojca? Własnymi oczyma obejrzał nomes Aa: jego pola, miasteczka, ludność i urzędników. Sprawdził też, że wschodni brzeg prowincji uległ najazdowi pustyni. Spostrzegł, że ludność robocza jest obojętna i głupia, robi tylko to, co jej każą, a i to niechętnie. Nareszcie przekonał się, że naprawdę wiernych i kochających poddanych znaleźć moża tylko wśród arystokracji. Są oni bowiem albo spokrewnieni z rodem faraonów, albo należą do stanu rycerskiego i są wnukami żołnierzy, którzy walczyli pod Ramzesem Wielkim. W każdym razie ci ludzie szczerze garnęli się do dynastii i gotowi byli służyć jej z prawdziwym zapałem. Nie jak chłopi, którzy, odkrzyczawszy powitanie, czym prędzej biegli do swoich świń i wołów. Główny jednak cel posłannictwa został nie rozstrzygnięty. Ramzes nie tylko jasno nie widział przyczyn zmniejszenia się królewskich dochodów, ale nawet nie umiał sformułować pytania: dlaczego jest źle i - jak poprawić złe? Czuł tylko, że legendowa wojna boga Seta z bogiem Ozirisem niczego nie wyjaśnia i wcale nie podaje środków zaradczych. Książę zaś, jako przyszły faraon, chciał mieć wielkie dochody, takie jak dawni władcy Egiptu. I kipiał gniewem na samą myśl, że wstąpiwszy na tron może być równie ubogim jak ojciec, jeżeli nie uboższym. - Nigdy!... - wołał książę zaciskając pięści. Dla powiększenia królewskich majątków był gotów rzucić się z mieczem na samego boga Seta i tak porąbać go w kawały, jak on zrobił ze swoim bratem Ozirisem. Ale zamiast okrutnego bóstwa i jego legionów widział dokoła siebie: pustkę, ciszę i niewiadomość. Pod wpływem tych szamotań się z własnymi myślami zaczepił raz arcykapłana Mefresa. - Powiedz mi, święty ojcze, któremu znana jest wszelka mądrość: dlaczego dochody państwa zmniejszają się i w jaki sposób można by je powiększyć? Arcykapłan wzniósł ręce do góry. - Niech będzie błogosławiony - zawołał - duch, który podszepnął ci, dostojny panie, takie myśli!... O, bodajbyś poszedł śladem wielkich faraonów, którzy pokryli Egipt świątyniami, a za pomocą tam i kanałów zwiększyli obszar urodzajnych gruntów... Starzec był tak wzruszony, że zapłakał. - Przede wszystkim - odparł książę - odpowiedz mi na to, o co pytam. Bo czyliż można myśleć o budowaniu kanałów lub świątyń, gdy skarb pusty? Na Egipt spadło największe nieszczęście: jego władcom grozi ubóstwo. To przede wszystkim należy zbadać i poprawić, a reszta znajdzie się. - O tym, książę, dowiesz się tylko w świątyniach, u stóp ołtarzy - mówił arcykapłan. - Tylko tam szlachetna ciekawość twoja może być zaspokojona. Ramzes rzucił się niecierpliwie. - Przed oczyma waszej dostojności świątynie zasłaniają cały kraj, nawet skarb faraona!... Jestem przecież kapłańskim uczniem wychowałem się w cieniu świątyń, znam tajemnicze widowiska, na których przedstawiacie złość Seta a śmierć i odradzanie się Ozirisa, i cóż mi z tego?... Gdy ojciec spyta mnie: w jaki sposób napełnić skarbiec? - nic nie odpowiem. A raczej powinien bym go namawiać, ażeby jeszcze dłużej i częściej modlił się, niż to robi dotychczas! - Bluźnisz, książę, bo nie znasz wysokich obrzędów religii. Gdybyś je poznał odpowiedziałbyś na wiele pytań, które cię dręczą. A gdybyś widział to, co ja widziałem!... Uwierzyłbyś, że najważniejszą sprawą dla Egiptu jest podźwignąć jego świątynie i kapłanów... "Starcy po raz drugi w życiu stają się dziećmi" - pomyślał książę i przerwał rozmowę. Arcykapłan Mefres był zawsze bardzo pobożny; lecz w ostatnich czasach posuwał się nawet do dziwactw w tym kierunku. "Dobrze bym wyszedł - mówił do siebie Ramzes - oddawszy się w ręce kapłanów, dla asystowania ich dziecinnym obrządkom. A może Mefres kazałby i mnie całe godziny wystawać przed ołtarzem z podniesionymi rękami, jak to sam podobno robi spodziewając się cudów!..." W miesiącu Farmuti (koniec stycznia - początek lutego) książę pożegnał Otoesa, aby przenieść się do nomesu Hak. Dziękował nomarsze i panom za wspaniałe przyjęcie, ale w duszy miał smutek czując, że nie wywiąże się z zadania, które włożył na niego ojciec. Odprowadzony przez rodzinę i dwór Otoesa, namiestnik z orszakiem swym przeprawił się na prawy brzeg Nilu, gdzie powitał go dostojny nomarcha Ranuzer z panami i kapłanami. Gdy książę stanął na ziemi Hak, kapłani podnieśli w górç bożka Atum. patrona prowincji, urzędnicy padli na twarz, a nomarcha podał mu złoty sierp prosząc, aby, jako zastępca faraona, rozpoczął żniwo. W tej porze bowiem należało zbierać jęczmień. Ramzes przyjął sierp, ściął parę garści kłosów i spalił je wraz z kadzidłem przed bogiem pilnującym granic. Po nim zrobił to samo nomarcha i wielcy panowie, a nareszcie zaczęli żniwo chłopi. Zbierali tylko kłosy, które pakowano w worki; słoma zaś zostawała w polu. Wysłuchawszy nabożeństwa, które znudziło go, książę stanął na dwukolnym wozie. Wysunął się oddział wojska, za nim kapłani, dwaj panowie prowadzili za uzdy konie następcy, za następcą na drugim wozie jechał nomarcha Ranuzer, a za nim ogromny orszak panów i sług dworskich. Lud, zgodnie z wolą Ramzesa, nie wystąpił, lecz chłopi, pracujący w polu, na widok procesji upadali twarzami na ziemię. W ten sposób, przeszedłszy kilka pontonowych mostów rzuconych na odnogi Nilu i kanały, książę nad wieczorem dojechał do miasta Anu, stolicy prowincji. Przez kilka dni ciągnęły się uczty powitalne, składano namiestnikowi hołdy, przedstawiano mu urzędników. W końcu Ramzes zarządał przerwania uroczystości i prosił nomarchę o zaznajomienie go z bogactwami nomesu. Przegląd zaczął się nazajutrz i trwał parę tygodni. Co dzień na podwórze pałacu, w którym mieszkał następca, przychodziły rozmaite cechy rzemieślnicze pod komendą cechowych oficerów, ażeby okazać księciu swoje wyroby. Więc kolejno przeciągali fabrykanci broni z mieczami, włóczniami i toporami; fabrykanci instrumentów muzycznych z piszczałkami, trąbkami, bębnami i arfami. Po tych przyszedł wielki cech stolarski, który okazywał krzesła, stoły, kanapy, lektyki i wozy, ozdobione bogatymi rysunkami, wykładane różnokolorowym drzewem, perłową masą i kością słoniową. Potem niesiono metalowe naczynia kuchenne: ruszty do ognisk, rożny, dwuuszne garnki i płytkie rynki z pokrywami. Jubilerowie popisywali się cudnej piękności pierścieniami ze złota, bransoletami na ręce i nogi z elektronu, czyli mięszaniny złota i srebra, łańcuchami; wszystko to kunsztownie rzeźbione, wysadzane drogimi kamieniami lub różnokolorową emalią. Zamknęli pochód garncarze niosący przeszło sto gatunków naczyń glinianych. Były tam wazy, garnki, misy, dzbany i kruże, najrozmaitszej formy i wielkości, pokryte malowidłami, ozdobione głowami zwierząt i ptaków. Każdy cech składał księciu ofiary ze swoich najpiękniejszych wyrobów. Zapełniły one dużą salę, choć nie było między nimi dwu do siebie podobnych. Po skończeniu ciekawej, lecz nużącej wystawy jego dostojność Ranuzer spytał księcia czy jest zadowolony? Następca zamyślił się. - Piękniejsze rzeczy - odparł - widziałem chyba w świątyniach albo w pałacach mego ojca. Ponieważ jednak mogą kupować je tylko ludzie bogaci, więc nie wiem, czy skarb państwa ma z nich dość wielkie dochody. Nomarchę zdziwiła ta obojętność dla dzieł sztuki w młodym panu, a zaniepokoiła troska o dochody. Chcąc jednak zadowolić Ramzesa, zaczął od tej pory oprowadzać go po fabrykach królewskich. Więc jednego dnia zwiedzili młyny, gdzie niewolnicy w kilkuset żarnach i stępach przygotowywali mąkę. Byli w piekarniach, gdzie wypiekano chleb i suchary dla wojska, tudzież w fabryce, gdzie robiono konserwy z ryb i mięsa. Oglądali wielkie garbarnie i warsztaty sandałów, huty, gdzie topiono brąz na naczynia i oręże, potem cegielnie, cechy tkaczów i krawców. Zakłady te mieściły się we wschodniej części miasta. Ramzes z początku oglądał je ciekawie, ale bardzo prędko obrzydł mu widok robotników, którzy byli wystraszeni, chudzi, mieli chorowitą cerę i blizny od kijów na plecach. Od tej pory bawił krótko w fabrykach, wolał przypatrywać się okolicom miasta Anu. Daleko na wschodzie widać było pustynię, wśród której w roku zeszłym odbywały się manewry pomiędzy korpusem jego i Nitagera. Jak na dłoni widział gościniec, którym maszerowały jego pułki, miejsce, gdzie z powodu znalezienia skarabeuszów machiny wojenne musiały skręcić na pustynię, a może nawet i to drzewo, na którym powiesił się chłop kopiący kanał. Z tamtego szczytu, w towarzystwie Tutmozisa, spoglądał na kwitnącą ziemię Gosen i złorzeczył kapłanom. A tam, między wzgórzami, spotkał Sarę, do której zapaliło się jego serce. Dziś jakie zmiany!... Już przestał nienawidzieć kapłanów, od czasu gdy za sprawą Herhora dostał korpus i namiestnikostwo. Sara zaś zobojętniała mu jako kochanka, lecz natomiast coraz żywiej obchodziło go dziecię, którego miała zostać matką. "Co ona tam robi? - myślał książę. - Już dawno nie miałem od niej wiadomości." A gdy tak patrzył na wschodnie wzgórza i rozpamiętywał niedawną przeszłość, stojący na czele jego świty nomarcha Ranuzer był przekonany, że książę spostrzegł jakieś nadużycia w fabrykach i medytuje nad sposobem ukarania go. "Ciekawym, co on zobaczył? - mówił w sobie dostojny nomarcha. - Czy to, że połowę cegły sprzedano kupcom fenickim, czy że dziesięć tysięcy sandałów brakuje w składzie, czy może jaki podły nędznik szepnął mu co o metalowych hutach?..." I serce Ranuzera napełnił wielki niepokój. Nagle książę odwrócił się do świty i wezwał Tutmozisa, który zawsze miał obowiązek znajdować się w pobliżu jego osoby. Tutmozis przybiegł, następca odszedł z nim jeszcze dalej na stronę. - Słuchaj - rzekł wskazując na pustynią. - Widzisz ty te góry?... - Byliśmy tam zeszłego roku... - westchnął dworak. - Przypomniałem sobie Sarę... - Zaraz spalę kadzidło bogom! - zawołał Tutmozis - bom już myślał, że od czasu gdy jesteś namiestnikiem, wasza dostojność, zapomniałeś o swoich wiernych sługach... Książę popatrzył na niego i wzruszył ramionami. - Wybierz - mówił - spośród darów, które mi złożono, wybierz kilka najpiękniejszych naczyń, sprzętów, tkanin, a nade wszystko bransolet i łańcuchów, i zawieź to Sarze... - Żyj wiecznie, Ramzesie - szepnął ełegant - bo jesteś szlachetnym panem... - Powiedz jej - ciągnął książę - że mam serce zawsze pełne łaski dla niej. Powiedz, że chcę, aby pilnowała swego zdrowia i dbała o dziecko, które ma przyjść na świat. Gdy zaś zbliży się czas rozwiązania, a ja spełnię rozkazy ojca mego, powiedz Sarze, że przyjedzie do mnie i osiądzie w mym domu. Nie mogę ścierpieć, ażeby matka mojego dziecka tęskniła w samotności... Jedź, uczyń com rzekł, i wracaj z dobrymi wiadomościami. Tutmozis upadł twarzą przed szlachetnym władcą i natychmiast puścił się w drogę. Orszak księcia, nie mogąc odgadnąć treści rozmowy, zazdrościł Tutmozisowi łask pańskich, a dostojny Ranuzer czuł rosnący niepokój w swej duszy. "Obym - mówił stroskany - obym nie potrzebował podnieść ręki na samego siebie i w kwiecie wieku osierocić dom... Po cóżem, nieszczęsny, przywłaszczając sobie dobra jego świątobliwości faraona, nie pomyślał o godzinie sądu?..." Twarz jego zrobiła się żółta i nogi chwiały się pod nim. Ale książę opanowany falą wspomnień, nie spostrzegł jego trwogi. Faraon I/22